


Escape

by vermilion_aura



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: After another long day of duties, Princess Lila just wants a moment to escape from reality. Luckily, her lover comes around at the best time.Alyn CrawfordxMain Character





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a little while since I posted. After completing _A Summer to Remember_ , I've been attempting to plot out two big projects: _Guarded Heart_ , my _Persona 4_ story, and _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , my _Devil May Cry_ story. I figured while I was plotting them out, I would write some one shots in between, which lead me to come back to this piece after I started it and then put on the back burner. I've been getting back to playing _Midnight Cinderella_ and _Destined to Love_ , simulation games on my phone, and I managed to get some inspiration. Alyn Crawford became my all-time favorite character in _Midnight Cinderella_ , and after writing my _Destined to Love_ one-shot involving my favorite character Ryoma Sakamoto, I just had to write another one. Although I put this aside for so long, I'm happy I came back to it. I hope you guys enjoy it! Title is credited to the song of the same name by Megan Nicole.

It was a cool and clear night in Wysteria, with millions of stars adorning the clear, midnight blue sky. A chill tore through her body as a slight breeze began to pick up, ruffling her long, dark chocolate locks and the skirt of her nightgown. Bringing her shawl up to her shoulders, Lila stepped towards the balcony, resting her elbows on the concrete railing. Grey eyes gazed at the sky, her rosy pink lips forming into a small smile when she saw a shooting star zip by.

Another long day of lessons and duties had been completed, and she would have to be fresh for another busy day come tomorrow.

Returning inside her chamber, Lila locked the door and pulled the curtains, pulling off her shawl and setting it down on the side table. She then approached her bed and sat down on the edge, silently enjoying the feel of the sheets beneath her. She had little time to get lost in the sensation when she heard a knock on her door. A sense of dread ran through her veins; she could only hope it wasn’t Giles adding to her already long list of duties for tomorrow.

“Who is it?” she called, trying her best not to sound too annoyed.

“It’s Alyn. Can I come in?”

She breathed out a huge sigh of relief when she realized it wasn’t Giles.

“Yes. Come on in.”

The door opened, revealing the young captain of Wysteria’s Royal Guard. He was out of his armor and dressed in his usual, casual clothing.

“Can you lock the door, please? I’m not going to have any more disturbances tonight.”

He nodded and turned the lock after shutting the door behind him.

“So, what brings you here tonight, Alyn?”

His crimson eyes locking with her grey orbs, Alyn approached her, unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, letting the fabric fall to the floor, which caused her to blush furiously in response. Once she was within reach, he placed his hands on either side of her, their lips mere inches away from each other.

“I was hoping we would pick up where we left off earlier in the day, Princess.”

Lila’s breathing grew ragged as she recalled the events that occurred in her chamber earlier in the day.

___________________

_At long last, another lesson had been completed, and she was given some time to relax until her next lesson. Having had little time to herself for the majority of the day thus far, Lila decided to retreat to her room for her break. She sat down in front of her vanity, staring at herself in the mirror as she grabbed her brush and began running it through her hair. She didn’t want to admit it, but she felt worn out. Regardless, she had to keep her head up. After all, she had a promise to keep to herself and the people she was governing._

_No sooner had she gotten comfortable in her chair did she hear a knock on the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally praying that it wasn’t Giles before turning in the direction of the door._

_“Come in,” she called._

_The door swung open, and her heart stopped when she saw that it was Alyn._

_“Alyn. What are you doing here?”_

_The young captain walked in and shut the door behind him._

_“I had nothing better to do. So, I decided to come see you.”_

_She felt her heart beginning to race as she stood up from her chair. Why did he decide to see her on his downtime?_

_“Is that it, or is there a particular reason?”_

_She noticed him furrowing his brow, which is what he usually did whenever he was lost in thought. He stared at her, his crimson eyes locking with her grey orbs as he slowly approached her. Once she was within his reach, he grabbed her arms and pushed her back against the wall._

_Her breathing grew ragged when he leaned towards her, and she gasped when he captured her lips in a kiss. He held her still as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the cavern of her mouth. Her hands found the back of his head, her fingers entwining in his short brown locks and pulling him close. Just as he was about to move his hands to her chest, there was a knock at the door, causing them to break the kiss. Frowning, Lila approached the door and answered it, while Alyn watched her take care of the matter._

_She breathed out a sigh when she shut the door. “Sorry about that. That was my maid checking up on me and reminding me that my next lesson will begin shortly. So, I guess I’ll see you later.”_

_She could tell by the look on his face that he was disappointed, and in honesty, she was disappointed herself. She watched as he made his exit, and made a mental note to make a “Do Not Disturb” sign for the near future..._

___________________

“It’s all coming back to me now,” she stated, her voice barely above a whisper.

A smirk formed on Alyn’s face. “I can assure you that we won’t be disturbed tonight,” he purred, his voice seductive and husky.

“Alyn-“

He cut her off by covering her mouth with his. Her hands found the back of his head, her fingers entwining in his hair as his tongue claimed her mouth. His hands reached for the hem of her nightgown, pushing the fabric up and exposing her legs and her soft pink lace underwear. He then pushed her down on the bed, pining her down with his body as he deepened the kiss, swallowing the moans escaping her throat.

He took a hold of her hands, pulling her up towards him, and then proceeded to lift her nightgown up all the way, breaking the kiss to pull the fabric over her head, tossing it in some random direction. He moved towards her neck, showering her throat with kisses and racking her body with pleasure. She moaned and arched her back, her nipples grazing his hard, muscular chest. He leaned forward, hovering over her as she laid down, and he began kneading her breasts and planting kisses all over her chest, breasts and nipples. She squirmed and clawed the sheets beneath her, her mind becoming more and more clouded under the ecstasy that was Alyn and his prowess. She gasped when he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently, and she moved one of her hands to the back of his head, holding him against her chest as he sucked her nipple dry.

He pulled away from her and proceed to strip his pants off, and Lila sat up, supporting herself with her elbows as she watched him strip. Her face grew warm and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red once he was fully exposed to her, and her breathing grew heavy as her elbows gave out from beneath her. She gasped when she felt his hands grab the hem of her panties and pulled them down, leaving her completely exposed to his hungry gaze. Using his knee, Alyn spread her legs apart, creating a niche for his hips and positioned himself at the entrance to her core.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now, Lila,” he purred.

Before she could say something, he pushed himself inside her, emitting a cry from her that was loud enough to flood the entire room.

“Alyn!”

The cry of his name on her lips was heaven to his ears; if he could freeze time right now, the night would never end. Locking his hands with hers, he began to move, his grunts mixing with her moans. Lila’s head was spinning as the ecstasy crashed down on her like a tidal wave, and she held her breath as his final thrust set himself deep inside her and he collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him as close to her as physically possible.

They stayed this way for a brief period of time; neither of them moving from their spots before Alyn got up, pulling himself out of her. She then stood up and pulled the blanket down, proceeding to crawl in with him following suit on the other side.

Putting one arm under the pillow for additional support, Alyn studied Lila’s face, taking notice of her being lost in thought.

“What’s on your mind?”

She felt her face heat up as she pulled the blanket over her breasts.

“I’m just wishing for this night to never end so that we can stay in this moment forever.”

He reached out to caress her cheek.

“I wouldn’t want this night to end either, especially since I wouldn’t mind staying naked in bed with you.”

The heat in her cheeks intensified as she met his eyes.

“Then let’s make the most of the time we have while we’re in bed together.”

Unable to resist her any longer, Alyn got closer to her and rolled on top of her, sealing his lips against hers in another, passionate kiss.

___________________

The morning rays of the sunlight roused her from her slumber, and she turned away from the direction of the window. Alyn slept soundly beside her, his arm draped lazily over her waist. Gazing at his sleeping face through half-opened eyes, a small smile formed on her lips.

_Alyn looks so peaceful when he sleeps._

Mentally admiring how handsome he looked, Lila reached up to caress his face. Only then did he stir from his sleep, slowly cracking his eyes open.

“Good morning. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

He smiled and shook his head.

“It’s okay. Good morning to you too.”

He stole a quick glance at the window to estimate how long the sun had been up.

“It’s still pretty early. We still have some time together.”

“In that case, should we resume from where we left off last night?”

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he rolled over so that he was on top of her.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this piece. Check back for more updates!


End file.
